If I Had You
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: They're the top couple on Monday Night Raw and they though that nothing or no one would try and wreck that...but...do two twins count?
1. Chapter 1

It was another Raw and Haylie was with her brother Josh and cousin Carson in Josh's locker room with an utter disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong _this _time?" Carson asked.

"Haylie's basically afraid about the Bellas basically trying to take Bryan away from her," Josh said.

"Since when did _that _happen?" Carson asked.

"What? The whole Bellas stealing Bryan or the Bryan/Haylie relationship in general?" Josh asked.

"Both,"

"Well the Bellas been 'seeing' Bryan for about few months now, and the relationship between Haylie and Bryan didn't start till NOC I think, Hay?" Josh asked.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"When did you and Bryan started dating?" Josh asked.

"Since September, why?" Haylie asked.

"When NOC was, right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah around then," Haylie said.

"See?" Josh asked Carson.

"Oh I see," Carson said.

"What Carson didn't know?" Haylie asked turning her attention to her older brother and cousin.

"Yeah," Carson said.

"Wow that's shocking," Haylie said.

_Knock knock_

"What?" Josh asked.

"_It's Alison, can I come in?" _She asked.

"Yeah sure why not," Josh said then Alison came into the locker room wearing a Grey Stripe Lace-Up Ruffle Tube Dress and T.U.K Platinum Leopard Print and Black Bow Platform Heels. "Haylie, I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be in an on screen relationship with Bryan, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, when does it start again?" Haylie asked.

"I wanted it to be this week, so freaking sorry for the short notice," Alison said.

"Oh yeah sure, do you mind telling me the details of it though?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah sure, basically it's going to start off basically you and him in one of your make out sessions after his six person tag match with Brie and Nikki against Ted, Maryse and Victoria which I think it's going on right now, where the Bellas come into the locker room trying to do something that I even don't wanna know and you four just have some conversation before you slap either one of the Bellas it doesn't matter then it starts a cat fight," Alison said.

"Bernier, that's a great idea," Haylie complimented.

"Thanks and oh, like the shirt by the way," Alison said before walking away.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" Carson asked.

"Duh, the jersey, ever heard about that?" Haylie asked as she pointed to her neon blue tank top which was long so she had to tie it up so that it was showing half of her abdomen, which was going great with her black sparkly skinny jeans and black and yellow Converse low top shoes.

"So you and Bryan are finally going to be an on screen couple, aww," Carson said as him and Josh made a hand heart with one of their hands.

"I swear if you two weren't related by blood you two would be a good couple," Haylie stated then she laughed, then when she heard the _Ding ding _on the TV, Haylie turned her attention and saw that Ted, Maryse and Victoria won the match. "How did they win again?" Haylie asked.

"Brie was being distracted by Nikki and Bryan almost kissed then Maryse did the roll up for the win," Josh said.

"That bitch!" Haylie screamed.

"Maryse or Nikki?" Josh asked.

"Maryse you dumbass," Haylie said sarcastically. "I obviously mean Nikki you dumbass," She added.

"Why would you call me dumb?" Josh asked like he was offended or something.

"Because you _are _a dumbass dumbass," Haylie said with a roll of her eyes then crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I gotta head out for that promo or whatever, see you two later,"

"See ya," Carson and Josh said together.

**.x.**

The Bellas were walking down a hallway, just bickering about what had went on during their match earlier on.

When they were done their bickering, they each took a handle on Bryan's locker room door then opened the door, each saying his name, then when they entered the room, they gasped at the sight of their "dream dude" was making out with Haylie.

"Daniel what are you doing?" They asked as they walked up to Bryan and Haylie as the couple got off the couch and faced the Twins.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked.

"Oh hey, girls, um, you know Haylie?" Bryan asked, trying to break some of the tension in the room.

"Yeah," Brie replied.

"She's my…girlfriend," Bryan said.

"Girlfriend?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, we've been kind of seeing each other for the past six months, we've been just trying to keep it quiet," Bryan said.

"Girlfriend?" The Bellas asked. "But we thought you were a…..you know a…."

"Vegan? Oh absolutely totally yeah I don't eat any meat, none whatsoever," Bryan said.

"You know what? I can't believe you were stringing us along with…her," Brie said pointing to Haylie.

"Yeah,"

"Girls," Haylie started. "The only reason why he was hanging out with you guys for this long is, is because he felt sorry for you," She added.

"Sorry for us?" The Bellas asked. "Seriously?" Brie asked. "What?" Nikki asked.

"Look, because you have no friends to talk to in the back, you guys really have like you have nothing to do," Haylie said.

"Uh, nothing to do?" Brie asked. "Daniel," She started. "You want this…emo girl over us?" Brie asked.

"Yeah since when was the last time the emo girl was on TV?" Nikki asked.

"Emo girl?" Haylie asked, then she looked over at Bryan for two seconds before looking at Nikki once again the punching her in the jaw which progressed into an all out cat fight between the 3 Raw Divas, and Bryan was trying to do a good job in breaking that up which then he pulled off Nikki before her turned around and slapped him before turning _back _around then returned to the fight, then when the refs and Bryan _finally _separated the two apart.

"Better watch your backs Bellas!" Haylie screamed as she was trying to get out of her boyfriend's hold.

"That was good," One of the cameramen said as soon as the promo was finished.

"What are you? A 23 year old Diva or freaking TNT to go off?" Bryan asked jokingly.

Haylie calmed down for a little bit before saying, "I could be both," With a shrug of her shoulders. "Now can you let me go so I can visit family?" She asked.

"Are you sure you're not going hunting for the Bellas?" Bryan asked.

Haylie rolled her eyes and said, "Why would I beat on the Bellas now where I might get the chance next week?" She asked.

Bryan was silent before saying, "You do got a point there Hay," Then let go of her. "See you tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah," Haylie before hugging Bryan, giving him a peck on the lips then walked out of the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy crap," Josh commented as he saw Haylie enter the locker room.

"You're like a Pro at cat fights," Carson added.

"Thanks Car," Haylie said with a roll of her eyes, leaned all of her weight on her left leg and crossed her arms over her chest. Carson laughed before asked, "What?"

"Why do I get pigs for family?" Haylie asked jokingly before she plopped on the couch.

"Why do you like to insult us?" Josh asked.

"Josh you two know me obviously for 23 freaking years, you should know how I freaking act," Haylie said, stating the obvious.

"True, true," Josh said as he put a hand around his sister's shoulders.

"I'm still wondering how the hell can we stand each other, like I mean Haylie and Josh obviously annoys each other to the death, and you two gang up on me," Carson said.

"No we don't," Haylie and Josh said together.

"Yeah yeah sure whatever you two," Carson said with a roll of his eyes as the three watched the main event of the evening. When it was done, Haylie walked out of the locker room and to hers to get her stuff ready and decided to leave.

"Hey Hay," Eve said as she walked up to Haylie as they were walking in a hallway.

"Hey Evey, what's up?" Haylie asked.

"Nothing—I saw what you did to the Bellas earlier, you think they were trying to steal Bryan away from you?" Eve asked.

"Yeah like you know I'm not the type of person to do something like that, everyone—even them knows that, but then someone does this to me, I just ask why?" Haylie asked.

"I don't know—but I guess from your attitude towards them, I guess that happened to you a lot when you were growing up, right?" Eve asked.

"Yeah like whenever I date someone, someone else tries to take him away from me, and I thought that it would stop by the time I'm this age, but I guessed wrong," Haylie said sadly.

"I just hope this all blows over," Eve said.

"Yeah me to," Haylie said as they entered the parking lot.

"but hey, at least you two look cute together," Eve commented.

"Your like the six thousandth person to say we're cute together," Haylie said. "Like my whole entire family said that,"

"Your _whole _family?" Eve asked.

"or the parts of my family that watches WWE," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders as Eve and Haylie entered Eve's rental and drove to the hotel.

"Well can I agree with those family members, you and Bryan do look cute together," Eve said.

"Alright how many money do I have to pay up in order for those people to shut the fuck up?" Haylie asked. "…no offence or anything Eve," She added.

"None taken, and probably a lot," Eve said.

The car ride was pretty much quiet all the way to the hotel and the only thing that was making noise was the radio which was currently playing the song _Hold it Against Me _by _Britney Spears. _When the two Raw Divas entered the hotel parking lot, they exited the car and Eve asked, "Hey just wondering, you and Bryan doing something soon?"

"Movie at either mine or his room haven't decided yet," Haylie said as she grabbed her bag and decided to basically moon walk to the door. "Why are you moonwalking Trudel?" Eve asked.

"Hey I'm bored, this is what I do," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I swear you don't act like you're 23," Eve said rolling her eyes as she was trying to catch up with the blonde from Long Island.

"I think someone switched my brain or something," Haylie said as she stopped moonwalking, turned around and normally entered the hotel, holding the door for Eve in the process.

"Someone switched your brain?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Haylie asked cocking her head to the side. "and I need your help in fashion," She said.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"I got new outfits and I need your help in deciding which ones are good," Haylie said. "Please?" She added with the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine," Eve said.

"Yayzers," Haylie said hugging the Colorado native and they went to their hotel room.

**.x.**

"Which outfit is good?" Haylie asked Eve as she showed the other Diva two outfit choices. The first outfit had consisted of a Grey Foil Print Flow Top, Tripp Black Grommet Lace Up Chain Pants and Vans Black and Grey Checkers X-High Tops. The other outfit consisted of a Hickup Hamsta Hand Puppets Girls T-Shirt, Hot Kiss Dark Blue Super Skinny Faux Cargo Jeans and Vans Black and Pixel Slip-Ons.

"They're both good," Eve said. "How about the second one," She offered.

"Perfect," Haylie said as she grabbed the shirt and jeans and went to the bathroom to get changed. When she was done, she exited the bathroom and quickly did her makeup, but while doing her makeup, her phone started to play.

_**There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
**_

"Eve can you get my phone for me pretty please?" Haylie asked.

Eve went and grabbed the phone and answered, "Hey Haylie's phone this is Eve how may I help you?" She asked, and Haylie wanted to laugh but she had to hold it in.

"_Hey Eve, it's Bryan, can you tell Haylie that the movie's going to be held in my room and ask what time she's coming over?" _Bryan asked.

"Yeah sure hold on," Eve said as she took the phone away from her ear and asked Haylie, "Bryan tells you that the movie is going to be at his room and he also wants to know what time you're coming over?" Eve asked.

"Tell him in a few, I'm finishing up," Haylie said.

Eve put Haylie's phone back on her ear and said jokingly, "Haylie's re-doing her makeup for the fifth time and she'll take about 2 hours then she'll come over,"

"Eve!" Haylie said turning her attention to the Colorado native jaw dropped and everything.

Eve laughed a little bit before saying to Bryan, "I'm joking, she'll be there in approximately 10-20 minutes,"

"_Ha ha alright, oh, mind telling her something for me?" _Bryan asked.

"Yeah sure," Eve said.

"_If she _is _re-doing her makeup for the fifth time, tell her to stop, she's beautiful without it," _Bryan said.

"Alright I'll tell her and she'll see you soon, see ya," Eve said then hung up Haylie's phone.

"What did he want?" Haylie asked as she was re-applying her mascara.

"He just also wanted me to tell you not to put on makeup," Eve said.

"Why?" Haylie asked cocking her head to the side.

"Because he said that you look beautiful without it," Eve said.

"Awwwhee," Haylie said.

"I know, I wanted to say that too," Eve said, then added, "he's a keeper,"

"You know you could fit in with my family when it comes to stuff like that," Haylie said, then when she was done, she placed her phone in her jean pocket and said, "Well I'm off, see ya," Then left.

_**Few Minutes Later**_

"What movie did you pick out again?" Haylie asked.

She was currently in Bryan's hotel room, or more specifically lying on the bed just drinking a bottle of Arizona Iced Tea and munching on popcorn.

"The Crazies if that's alright with you?" Bryan asked as he came into the room and sat beside Haylie.

"Is that one horror?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Bryan replied then Haylie's face brightened up like a 5 year old on Christmas. "Do you watch any other movie genres beside horror?" Bryan asked.

"I watch others, but horror is just my favourite," Haylie said with a small smile on her face as she leaned her head on Bryan's shoulder as the movie started.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next Week**_

"'Nother Raw, 'nother week for me to kick Bellas' ass," Haylie commented as she entered the locker room with Eve.

Eve rolled her eyes before saying, "You always want to beat 'em, aren't you?"

"Uh yeah," Haylie said as she was getting ready for the evening. "Like it's not even funny at this point how much I hate 'em,"

"These are another set of Divas you hate," Eve said.

Haylie was silent before saying, "Oh yeah, forgot about Tori," She said.

"Got any matches or appearances tonight?" Eve asked.

"I got a match against Mel and I got to be at ringside for Bryan's match against TJ," Haylie said. "and sadly the Bellas are going to be on commentary going to basically insult both of us," She added.

"Damn that must be hard to take, huh?" Eve asked.

"Yeah well I got to," Haylie said.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California Melina!"

Her theme song started as Melina was doing her normal entrance. When she was in the ring, she then waited for Haylie.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"and her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie was doing her entrance wearing a Purple Star Stud Cap Sleeve Top, Machine Blue Destroy Denim Shorts, Grey Ruffle Boots with the WWE Championship on her stomach. When Haylie slid in the ring, she threw the peace sign to the WWE Universe then handed the ref her WWE Championship then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it came close to the end of the match and when Melina was in position, Haylie went for Surgical Free then went for the one two three.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

When she was announced the winner, she was handed back her WWE Championship and she celebrated in the ring with the belt before she headed to the back.

_**FF Few Minutes **_**(AN: The **_italics _**are the people at the announcers table talking)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Calgary Alberta Canada Tyson Kidd!"

TJ's theme started as he was walking down the ramp to the boos coming from the WWE Universe. When he entered the ring, he waited for Bryan to come out, and when Superman-type music started, the announcer continued. "and his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Haylie Trudel from Aberdeen, Washington he is the United States Champion Daniel Bryan!"

As Bryan and Haylie walked to the stage they were each doing their entrances down the ramp to the cheers coming from the WWE Universe. When they each entered the ring, Haylie re-threw the peace sign, exited the ring stood by ringside and then the bell rang for the match to begin.

"…_and girls, I gotta ask you, what was the deal with so many weeks with you and Daniel Bryan?" _Cole asked.

"_Well Cole, it was a bet, and I don't know what Haylie's problem is, but we really want her man, I mean come on, look at Daniel," _Brie replied.

"_Well I'm sorry but they're really an ungrateful couple, we tried to apologize to them yesterday at the Rumble, we brought them flowers and they pratically dumped us," _Nikki said.

"_Well what was the bet?" _King asked.

"_I mean have you seen the movie '_Cruel Intentions'?" Brie asked.

"_Yeah,"_

"_Well, he's not just a vegan,"_

"_We see Tyson Kidd hammering away at Daniel Bryan, Daniel Bryan entered the Royal Rumble at number 2 last night and did a very good job lasting over 20 minutes but nonetheless girls seeming all the time you were hanging out with Daniel Bryan over the past couple months, you guys had no clue he was seeing Haylie?" _Cole asked.

"_No," _Both Bellas said. "_I mean, can you believe he was stringing us along, I mean what kind of woman is Haylie? Honestly," _Nikki said.

"_I had no idea why Daniel Bryan would leave you two for Haylie Trudel, nonetheless," _Cole said.

"_Thank you, every man in America can agree with you," _Brie said.

"_Can you imagine having the Bellas twins like every night?" _Cole asked.

"_Well I mean, did it ever occur to you girls that you just didn't appeal to Daniel Bryan?" _King asked.

"_Um, if you have a heartbeat, we'll appeal to you more than Haylie," _Brie said. "_but you know what, they'll make a nice couple, they're both in the same league, I mean very nice," _She addedé

Haylie looked over to the twins having very much intentions of yelling out, "Shut the fuck you, you two are fucking annoying bitches!" but decided to go against that idea for some reason and turned her attention back to the match where she saw Bryan go for the LeBelle Lock, locked in that submission move and then Kidd decided to tap out.

Haylie entered the ring as the announcer started up again, "Here is your winner, the United States Champion Daniel Bryan!"

"_Wait watch girls, let's see what this looks like," _King said as Haylie and Bryan were about to hug. "_Eww, I would rather vomit," _Nikki commented.

"_Is this true affection?" _King asked.

"_No," _The Bellas said.

"_What?" _King asked.

"_Well, I guess for two losers," _Brie said as her and Nikki got out of the announcers table and entered the ring then had a stare down to Haylie. Nikki then decided to push Haylie, which ticked her off a little bit before forcefully push Nikki before having Brie jump on her and started beating the daylights out of her, then Nikki joined in and Bryan was trying his best once again to separate his girlfriend from the Bellas, but that was unsuccessful once again, but when two refs and Bryan got the three Divas separated it was actually successful.

"What were trying to do, hurt Brie and Nikki or me?" Bryan asked as him and Haylie entered the back.

"What'd you mean?" Haylie asked.

"Well I had my own girlfriend elbow me in the eye like fifteen times," Bryan said.

Haylie then stopped walking and hugged Bryan and hugged him saying, "Sorry,"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's short, I had to do it during the football game otherwise I would've lost the idea :p**

After what went down, Haylie was instantly on the hunt for Brie and Nikki—despite many protests from Bryan explaining that another cat fight is not needed.

"Brie! Nikki!" Haylie said as soon as they spotted them talking to each other.

"Ugh what do you want Haylie?" Brie asked.

"I'm just saying that there's no way over my dead body that you are going to break me and Bryan up, alright?" Haylie asked.

"Well it ain't our fault that you don't deserve Bryan," Nikki said.

"Yeah, maybe he'll be better off with us better than some depressed emo girl like yourself," Brie said.

"Depressed emo girl?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah well you dress all sad, depressed emo and stuff, that's what we thought you are, and plus you did suffer from depression when you were a child from no one liking you, boyfriends dumping you for people that are cuter than you and—" Nikki said but was cut off by Haylie punching her in the jaw, which signalized _another _cat fight between the three Divas, which made refs get in there and tried to separate the three Divas, and was actually successful for once.

When that was done and over with, Haylie was walking back to her locker room, where she felt Bryan hug her from behind. "You fought Brie and Nikki again, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just told them they can't separate us and then they started insulting me about my depression and me dressing like an emo person, and I snapped," Haylie said.

"Alright first off all, they can't separate us anyways because they're worthless compared to a goddess like you secondly even though you suffered from depression, you still came out one beautiful successful Diva, and I wouldn't trade that for anything," Bryan said.

"Really?" Haylie asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah—and nothing or no one would come between us," Bryan said.

"Really? Not even the Bellas?" Haylie asked with a smile on her face.

"Not even them, I mean, they're cannot pull off the natural beauty that you have,"

"Aww, I love you," Haylie said as she kissed his forehead.

"Love you too,"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Next Week**_

"How the hell did you not murder the Bellas for what they did to you?" Eve asked as her and Haylie were just hanging out somewhere in the arena backstage.

"Eh I don't even know, but hey, they would probably get what they deserve next week, if not, I'll personally do that anyways," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But why do they want to wreck one of the greatest relationships in WWE history?" Eve asked.

"Probably just to make my life a living hell," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "How the hell should I know—it's the Bellas, I don't give a flying fuck if they fucking win a match either with or without the twin switch shit," She added.

"Eh, I was just asking sheesh," Eve said, before asking, "Do you got any matches tonight?"

"Knowing Alison, I probably do but she just loves to tell me at the very last second," Haylie said. "But if I can predict something like that, I would have a match, then later on in the evening have to accompany Bryan out to the ring, then later on after that I would be in _another _cat fight with Brie and Nikki otherwise known at the Slut twins," Haylie said.

"Haylie, you _are _going to be in a match with the Bellas," Alison said as she came up to Haylie and Eve.

"Really?" Haylie asked happily.

"Yeah, it's actually them and Melina verses you, Gail and Eve," Alison said. Haylie hugged Alison before saying, "Bernier that's one of the greatest match ideas ever!"

"Thank you," Alison said then Haylie let go of Alison then she walked away.

"I'm guessing your happy?" Eve asked.

"Yes!" Haylie said excitedly.

"This six Diva tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie and Nikki the Bella Twins!"

_**You can look  
But you can't touch  
You keep dreaming on the stars above**_

Their theme started as Brie and Nikki did their normal entrance to the ring. When they entered the ring, they did their normal thing before Melina's theme started up.

"and their tag team partner from Los Angeles, California Melina!"

When Melina walked out to the stage and did her normal thing down to the ring. When she entered the ring she waited with the Bellas for the opponents.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"and their opponents first from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie made her entrance wearing a Blue Tie Dye Shark Bite Girls Tank Top, Chor Black and Red D-Ring Pants, Converse Charcoal Grey Waxed Cotton All Star Low Tops and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When Haylie slid into the ring, she was about to beat the Bellas but the ref was forcing her back then Eve's theme started up.

"and her tag team partner from Denver, Colorado Eve Torres!"

Eve made her entrance to the cheers coming from the WWE Universe in Milwaukee, Wisconsin as she went and did her entrance. When she did, she posed for the fans and waited for Gail.

"and their tag team partner from Toronto, Ontario Canada Gail Kim!"

Gail made her entrance to the cheers from the audience. When she got in the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start—which basically turned out to be a brawl between Haylie and the Bellas before Melina and the ref held the Bellas back and Eve and Gail held back Haylie.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it came close to the end of the match and when Haylie had Brie in position, Haylie did _Surgical Free _which looked like it basically broke Brie's face and got the one two three.

"Here are your winners, Eve Torres, Gail Kim and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

When the three Divas were announced the winners, Haylie got her title back and the three Divas celebrated in the ring, then when Haylie just looked at the Bellas who were giving her smug looks, she wanted to go out there and attack the Bellas for the third time, but Eve and Gail was holding the blonde back.

"Holy, you guys must really hate each other?" Gail asked as the three Divas walked to the back.

"Well how would you feel if someone you hate come and try and steal your boyfriend?" Haylie asked.

"Pretty much pissed off," Gail said.

"Exactly, and that's how I feel like right now," Haylie said as she exhaled a frustrating breath.

"Like why would they want to break up a great relationship?" Gail asked.

"That's what I asked," Eve said as they went to the Divas locker room.

"And I'll give this answer: I don't know why, and as a matter of fact, I don't even give a shit if they try to or not, I mean, this relationship that I have with Bryan is a type of relationship that no one can break," Haylie said.

"Awww," Eve and Gail cooed at the same time, which made Haylie roll her eyes.


End file.
